neutroniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Grey
"I don't believe in Harlem. I believe in the people who make Harlem what it is." "I aim to please." Duncan Grey is the protégé of Xander Mercury and vigilante residing in Empire City. Biography Gang Life "You remember Gramma's bulldog? The ugly little fucker? Always came runnin' when you hollered for him, right? But always kept pissing on the floor, too? Know what I'm saying? No. You, you don't. Listen, you're costing me business. Who do you think's gonna win between you and business?"-Duncan's Brother When Duncan was 15, he joined the Harlem Hustlers and became the lieutenant of a street section of the gang. Despite hoping he could become a high-ranked member because he is the brother of the leader, he never became one. In fact, his brother did not like Duncan because he is like their grandma's bulldog. Harlem's Hero Duncan knocked down a few doors in the projects, and was thought of as the hero of Harlem. Recruited by Xander Mercury Xander Mercury offered to train Duncan so he could learn to control his anger, and also to teach him patience and discipline. Leaving his Mentor TBA Personality Duncan has an acute sense of right and wrong, and strives to right scales of justice regardless the cost. Due to his background and ethnicity, Duncan has always expected to deal with racism and bigotry. Relationships Family *Will Grey - Brother *Uncle † Allies *Xander Mercury - Mentor Abilities "The greatest arsenal any man can bring to the party consists of the resources of his own mind, his intelligence, his stratagems, his force of will. And you, my friend, have all of those in spades." -Xander Mercury *'Bow Expertise:' Duncan is highly skilled in archery, being an excellent archer. He is able to quickly shoot arrows with great accuracy. *'Expert Marksman:' Duncan increases weapons switch speed and his steady aim decreases weapon recoil when firing any weapon. Duncan increases rate of fire with semi-automatic pistols, shotgun damage against vehicles, scope steadiness for sniper rifles, and burst precision with all automatic weapons. Duncan improves reload speed of all weapons. Duncan's advanced sleight of hand increases reload speed for pistols, stun guns, and two-handed weapons. Duncan's steady hands reduce scope away on all scoped weapons and his keen eye increases damage dealt by sniper rifles. Duncan's strong grip increases the stability of two-handed weapons and his target weakness increases damage dealt by shotguns against vehicles and armored targets. Duncan's steady aim increases stun gun range, decreases the number of stun gun charges needed to stun armored enemies, and his fast trigger finger upgrades pistol rate-of-fire to as fast as the trigger can be pulled. *'Expert Combatant:' Duncan was well trained in armed and hand-to-hand combat under Xander Mercury's guidance, which made him extremely skilled, enough to serve Xander as his sidekick vigilante, despite only being a teenager. *'Expert Acrobat:' Duncan is a profound athlete, especially in the areas of parkour. He is adept at advanced, high speed parkour moves. *'Gifted Intellect:' Duncan has a huge IQ and displays great performance at primary school. He is also an exceptional strategist, finding many opportunities in any given scenario, ranging from direct assault to stealth ops. Duncan can solve problems when under pressure. Equipment Attire *'Vigilante Suit:' A suit made from an industrial fabricator with a polymer Kevlar weave, Duncan's highly durable protective suit and combat armor is used to compensate for his lack of invulnerability. It is invulnerable to knives, small-caliber bullets, and is also fireproof. *'Mapping-Action Eyewear:' Goggles used to coordinate plans on a holographic display amongst members of a unit, as well as download information directly to the goggles from other sources of data. *'Utility Belt:' Duncan's specially designed belt with its many pouches filled with an arsenal of numerous gadgets, weapons and tools at all times, to aid Duncan in his mission as well as to compensate for his less-than-comparable aim to the Scarlet Archer himself. **'Lure:' A simple, non-lethal electronic device that can be used to distract and draw in enemies. **'Frag Grenade:' An explosive that sprays a hail of shrapnel upon detonation. **'IED:' A high-powered explosive. Their heavy weight means they have a short throw range. **'Proximity IED:' An improvised explosive that will detonate when it detects movement. **'Electro Shock Device:' An electro shock device that knocks people out temporarily. Weaponry and Gadgets *'Compound Bow:' Duncan's Oneida Kestrel compound bow has adjustable tension for resistance, uses a laser sight to train his precision endurance and focus, and has a vibration dampening system for unlimited and safe dry-firing to practice proper release. *'Arrows:' Arrows with tips that are hand-soldered out of high-carbon steel. They are heart-shaped and colored red. *'Colt M1911:' Duncan bore the chamber, customized the trigger, and added a compensator to his 1911 Colt. Transportation *'Motorcycle:' When Duncan is on patrol, he is seen riding a motorcycle to get around Empire City. Hobbies Aside from archery, Duncan listens to the rap duo Gang Starr, and his favorite songs from their albums include: *Moment of Truth - Moment of Truth, You Know My Steez *Hard to Earn - Code of the Streets, Suckas Need Bodyguards, Blowin' Up the Spot, DWYCK, Now You're Mine *Step in the Arena - Who's Gonna Take the Weight?, Step in the Arena, Just to Get A Rep *No More Mr. Nice Guy - Manifest *Daily Operation - Take it Personal, Soliloquy of Chaos Trivia *Duncan's signature color is blue. *Duncan is a Christian, or at the very least has studied the bible at some point in his life. *Duncan sleeps in the fetal position, which is the most common sleeping position in the world. *Duncan was once arrested for Public Exposure. According to him, it was due to him sagging in public and the ECPD committing racial profiling. *Duncan seems to be the protagonist with most compassion for animals. When he runs over a wild animal, he usually responds with compassionate quotes, instead of Xander, who usually responds with sarcasm. *Duncan reads Donald Goines (because he invented Kenyatta), Walter Mosley (because he invented Easy Rawlins), George Pelecanos, Richard Price, Dennis Lehane, Chester Himes, Michael Connelly, and Harry Bosch. *Duncan's favorite kung fu flicks are Five Deadly Venoms, Clan of the White Lotus, and Five Fingers of Death. He also likes Jet Li in Chinese Connection and Fist of Legend, and he also chooses him over Bruce Lee. *Duncan views it as a sin to spill 1962 Dalmore. Grey, Duncan Grey, Duncan Grey, Duncan Grey, Duncan Grey, Duncan